1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiment relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly to a portable electronic device having a detachable keypad module.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a portable electronic device includes a first housing, a second housing, and a keypad module. The first housing securely attaches to the second housing to define an enclosing space to accommodate electronic components of the portable electronic device. The keypad module is latched inside the enclosing space.
However, to replace the keypad module, the housings of the portable electronic device have to be detached/separated. Thus, it is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.